Yue Wugou
Female|Profound Strength = Above Divine Soul Realm|Planet = Low Rank Star Realm|First Appearance = Chapter 697 (Mentioned)|Spouse(s) = Xia Hongyi (Husband) Yue Wuya (Fiance) (Former)|Relatives = Xia Qingyue (Daughter) Xia Yuanba (Son) Yun Che (Son-In-Law)|Age = Unknown (100+) |Body = Divine Stainless Body|Affiliation = Moon God Realm|Continent = |Pre Occupation = Mistress of the Moon God Realm|Cod = Suicide|Last Appearance = Chapter 1354}}Yue Wugou is the mother of Xia Qingyue and Xia Yuanba. Appearance Her appearance when she was in Blue Pole Star was a beautiful young woman. She looked about twenty years old, extremely beautiful, with a unique disposition that was impossible to describe. She resembles Xia Qingyue very much. Personality She is a woman who cares a lot for the people who are close to her. Background She was from a common family in the Moon God Realm but she has a very rare body constitution that only appears once every 100.000 years. That caught the attention of the Realm King and later on, she became his fiancee. Those who have the "Divine Stainless Body" can give birth to children with very special constitutions and talent, that was what the Realm King wanted. She wanted to greet her parents personally but in the way, she was attacked and badly injured, completely vanishing from the Realm of the Gods. History During a cold winter in the hills near Floating Cloud City, Xia Hongyi found her unconscious, dressed all in white and with half stained red with blood. She was so beautiful and had and she looked so frail that he had the urge to protect her, even though the merchants had the rule to avoid the profound practitioners in order to not be involved in any kind of trouble. When Xia Hongyi bough her to his home in Floating Cloud City she did not awaken even though many days has happened since then, he tried to seek for help from a lot of doctors but every one of them said that her lifeforce had been completely exhausted and they were unable to turn the desperate situation around. Before Xia Hongyi lost all hopes, she awoke in the 7th day, but he found that not only was she extremely weak, she had also lost all her memories. She did not know why she was wounded nor did she know where she was from or even her own identity. Because her physical condition was extremely weak, she rarely left the house. Xia Hongyi personally took care of her and tried to help her to recover, buying all types of medicine no matter its price, but even with all that medicine, she didn't show any signs of recovery, she was weak to the point that even a light walk would leave her completely breathless. But what was fortunate was that she did not exhibit signs of any other illness. Because he met her amidst the snow of a cold winter night, he gave her the name "Dongxue" They were together every time, they became inseparable and unknowingly both fell in love with each other, two years after that they became husband and wife and not long after that, she became pregnant. Since her body was too weak, many doctors advised her to abandon the child and that if she did not do so, the childbirth would be extremely dangerous, but she insisted on giving birth to the child. Seven months after that she gave birth to Qingyue and one year after that she gave birth to Yuanba as well. When Qingyue was four years old and Yuanba three, she left Blue Pole Star On the day that she left, she suddenly regained the memories that had been sleeping within her for many years, and at the same time, she recovered the powers that lay dormant within her. She did not even stay for an hour. She said that the moment she regained her powers, her aura had already been discovered, and if she did not leave, she would bring a huge catastrophe down on everyone, and before she left, said that they won't be able to see her in this lifetime and should treat her as if she was dead. The last words she said where "Realm of the Gods." the place where she belongs. Plotline After Xia Qingyue escaped the wedding with the Realm King together with Yun Che, she calmed down the angered Yue Wuya, and told him that she will go back once he calms down. Even though she still loves Xia Hongyi, it's also the same with Yue Wuya. After Yue Wuya died, she decided to follow him, leaving behind the Xia Qingyue who lost her adoptive father, mother and husband in a single day. Trivia * 'Yue Wugou' is a name given by Yue Wuya. * Yue Wuji said that even though she is not formally married to Yue Wuya, he knows that their relationship is deeply enough that, regardless of anything, she is Yue Wuya's only Divine Empress. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Xia Clan Category:Deceased